


—Canticle of Andraste, 14:11

by KingOfStardust



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Cullen, Cullen Smut, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sub Cullen, Uncircumcised Penis, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStardust/pseuds/KingOfStardust





	—Canticle of Andraste, 14:11

_The stench of blood in the air, the cold of the tower, the screams of the others. He was next. Visions of a girl, eyes going black, reaching into him, tearing him apart from the inside out. A wicked smile with sharp teeth, a dissonant voice growling at him from within his mind. **No escape.**_

_Shaking. An explosion? More blood magic destruction? The tower around him began crumbling, the demon before him grasping him within its arms, holding him close. He pushed, and he heard it say his name. **Cullen.** _

_He tried to cry out, but nothing escaped. He tries to swing his arm, but it would not move. Another shake, and he broke free._

Cullen's eyes snapped open right as his fist connected with a cheekbone, and a foul curse was spat at him as a hand reached up and grasped his wrist. His panicked brown eyes darted around for an invisible enemy before they focused on the face in the dark before him. Raleigh Samson.

"It's me, ya bastard," growled the older Templar before him, who was about to speak once more, but his words died upon his lips as Cullen began shaking. Samson leaned forward, closer to Cullen, and he paused as the younger Templar tensed. Samson's hand tightened around Cullen's wrist, and the rough voice that greeted Cullen's ears once more wasn't unwelcome. "Hey, it's over now. You're here. You're safe,"

Looking into those green eyes, it was like the rush of cool water over a blistering burn. Soothing. Calming. Cullen lifted his head, strands of his curly hair hanging over his forehead as he looked beneath dark lashes and into Samson's eyes, shining a soft green in the dim light of their shared room. The color was grounding, washing over him, pulling him in, pulling him closer. 

Before he realized what was happening, his lips were pressed hard against Samson's, and his shakes subsided as Samson's startled breath caressed his face from their close proximity. The lips against his moved with him, arms encircled him, and he felt as though he'd been submerged in cool water, only... He was safe. Then as he opened his eyes, it fell apart.

Raleigh, his lips against the crass man's, the other's stubble rubbing against his. This wasn't right. No, no, no. What was he _doing?_

"I-I don't know what I was thinking, I was just- I thought- I wasn't," Cullen stammered, eyes darting around the room, heart hammering madly against his sternum as if trying to escape the situation. Then, calm hit him again as the other spoke.

"Cullen, it's okay," 

Brown met green, and then all was dark as their lips crashed like vigorous waves against a sandy shore. The arms around him tightened, and his own hands pressed flat against Samson's chest, feeling the other man's heart beating just as fast as his own. Their lips danced together like lovers reunited, desperate and fervent. Then, a chill raced up Cullen's spine as calloused fingertips slipped beneath the hem of his shirt. 

"Please,"

The whispered words didn't even feel like his own, and it seemed to surprise the both of them as they pulled away from eachother for but a moment. A grin began to spread across Samson's lips, showcasing crooked teeth, an almost predatory look in his eyes as he grabbed the hem of Cullen's shirt, and pulled it over the blond's head. Cullen felt exposed, but his self-consciousness was swiftly silenced as hot lips crashed against his, a hand pressed against his chest and pushing him down, his back colliding with the mattress. Samson straddled his waist, lips parting for a moment as he looked down at Cullen with hungry eyes, stripping his own shirt. The sight of the man before him, light lean muscle with dark hair trailing below his waistband, caused the blond's cock to twitch in his trousers. Samson ground his ass down on Cullen's hardening cock, causing the blond to let out a gasp, quickly covering his mouth in shame as his cheeks flushed a pink tinged hue. 

Samson reached forward, pulling the hand from Cullen's mouth and giving a shake of his head. "Uh-uh. I wanna hear you, pretty boy," he purred, and a shudder raced throughout his body. Then, Samson's hands found Cullen's waistband, holding his gaze as he pulled his trousers down. Cullen's face felt truly hot with embarrassment as his cock sprung forward eagerly, precum beading at the slit of its red head, his thickness so hard that his head was fully exposed.

Before words could escape his lips, warmth enveloped his aching member, and a low moan escaped him. Cullen looked down, he found Samson looking up at him, lips wrapped around his cock, pretty green eyes holding his gaze with a devilish light to them. 

"Ooooh _Maker,_ Cullen let out as he unintentionally thrust into Samson's warm, wet mouth. The moan that resounded from within Samson at the motion vibrated against his cock, making it all the more delectable. He dared to look down again, and Samson seemed to sense his eyes upon him once more as he looked up, hollowing his cheeks with a long and hard suck. A sound akin to a whine escaped the blond, and he reached down, grabbed the back of Samson's head and pushing down as he rolled his hips forward. The older man took him deep in his throat, holding him there for a good few moments despite gagging slightly at the cock down his throat. Then, just as Cullen felt himself nearing the edge, Samson's mouth slickly slid off of his cock with a wet pop. 

"Not yet, handsome," he growled low, and Cullen looked down, brows furrowed into a desperate look. Then, hands slid below his ass, and Samson lowered himself, spreading Cullen's ass and diving in like it was his last meal. His tongue prodded at Cullen's tight hole, and the young templar let out a gasp at the sensation. Then, his tongue slipped past the tight ring and into him, squirming within his ass, and he rolled his ass into Samson's mouth. 

"F-fuck me," Cullen gasped breathlessly, and Samson pulled back for a moment, grinning as he looked up at Cullen from between his legs. "Hey, I'm trying to," he chuckled, and Samson let out a slight smirk as he lifted a hand and ran it through his sweaty blond curls. Then, Samson stuck a finger into him without warning, and Cullen gasped and groaned as it prodded him deep. It was quickly joined by a second finger, opening his hole further as they curled repeatedly against that tight bundle of nerves within him. When they did that, Cullen found he didn't even care if Knight Commander Meredith heard him crying out in pleasure. 

Then, the fingers left him, and he felt dreadfully empty. "Samson..." He breathed, opening his eyes and glancing down to see the dark haired older man looking at him expectantly. "What is it, pretty boy?" He rumbled in that deep and gravelly voice of his, and Cullen groaned. Was he really doing this? Would he really... Beg? Samson sat up then, as as Cullen saw the tenting of his trousers and the poorly concealed shape of his large cock, he found that he wasn't quite above begging. Despite the lingering shyness and pride.

Cullen clenched his teeth stubbornly, and Samson quirked a brow. "I'm a patient man, Rutherford," he murmured, and as he licked his lips, Cullen's throbbing cock gave another eager twitch. 

"Please, Raleigh, please fuck me," he whined, lips parting as he took in a deep breath. Then, Samson stripped his pants before him, and a thick, uncut cock came into his view. Nestled amongst dark pubic hair, he was larger than he thought he'd be, and his cock curved slightly upwards. Cullen bit his lip at the sight, watching as Samson slowly crawled over him, grabbing his legs on the way up, placing each ankle over his sharp shoulders. Frankly, Cullen was surprised at his own flexibility.

Samson's lips came beside Cullen's ear, and the words he whispered there were enough to make the Grand Cleric die from a heart attack.

"Oh, you want me to fuck you? You eager for my cock, pretty boy? Fucking my mouth wasn't enough for you? Such a little slut for me. I'll pound you, make you scream my name like I'm the Maker himself," 

Cullen groaned lowly at the mere words spoken unto him, face hot and red as his heart raced in his chest. As Samson pulled away and looked to Cullen, he smirked slyly before leaning forward quickly and capturing Cullen's lips in his. As he did this, he reached down between their bodies, and lined his cock up with Cullen's tight hole. Samson broke away from the kiss, and Cullen looked up at him with confusion. 

Then, he rolled his hips forward slowly, and his cock head pushed into Cullen. The expression the blond made almost made Samson involuntarily thrust deeper, but he wanted to savor this moment. The blond beneath him, face a vision of lust as his hole was filled with Samson's cock.

Inch by inch he slid into Cullen until he was hilted inside him, and in the position he'd brought Cullen into, he pressed right against the other's prostate. Cullen let out a whimper, brows brought together as he held Samson's gaze salaciously. 

That did it.

Samson gripped at the sheets as he nearly pulled all the way out of Cullen, then slammed hard into him, setting a hard and fast pace. Cullen cried out, and pain soon turned to intense pleasure.

"Oh Samson, yes! Fuck me, make me yours, make me cum," he begged, and Samson growled animalistically, pounding into him without reservation. As he pounded him, Cullen reached around his legs on Samson's shoulders, stroking his hard cock desperately in time with Samson's cock ramming into his core. With each vicious thrust, they were brought closer and closer to their precipice. 

"Oh yeah, pretty boy? Like my cock in your ass? Like being pounded like a little whore?"

"Oh Maker, Samson, I'm gonna-" Cullen desperately tried to get out, but he was unable to finish his sentence as Samson rammed deep into him, watching Cullen eagerly, strands of his dark hair hanging in front of his face. With a cry into the dark, Cullen arched his back and his head dug into his pillow as he came hard, cum spurting from his dripping wet cock, falling in thick white strands across his own chest. 

The sight undid Samson, and with one last thrust deep inside of Cullen, who let out another cry at the pressure against that delightful bundle of nerves, Samson came inside the blond man. His cock pulsated as he emptied his load into Cullen, panting hard and face red, riding the waves of his mountainous orgasm. As he finished, he sluggishly pushed Cullen's legs off of his shoulders, all but collapsing against Cullen's cum covered chest.

 _Fuck,_ Cullen," he gasped breathlessly, and Cullen stared at the ceiling, suddenly assaulted with self consciousness and loathing and shame. What was wrong with him? Why had he done this? Why had he agreed to this?! At his silence, Samson spoke. 

"Hey, Cullen; it's okay. We didn't do anything wrong. I get what you're probably feelin', but don't let it get to you. It's gonna be okay." The older man tried to reassure him. Samson leaned forward and pressed his lils languidly against Cullen's. The contact was soothing, and as he opened his eyes with the parting of their lips, he was greeted by Samson's deep green eyes, and the rough man gave a crooked smile. Samson's arms laced around him, the disquiet in his heart was quelled. Nothing that made him feel this way was wrong... Sated, sane, safe. Yes...

In Samson's arms, he was safe. He was safe.


End file.
